Phantacea Phase One 1
Phantacea Phase One Number One (and only) -- 1987 In the mid-1980s independently produced comic books had a massive revival. After receiving, filling and, more importantly, getting paid for a large number of back issues, Jim McPherson, the creator/writer of t'he Phantacea Mythos', attempted to revive PHANTACEA in comic book form. The first issue of Phantacea Phase One came out in 1987. Its appearance marked ten years of PHANTACEA comic books. The idea was to reprint pages from the original series backed by newly scripted and drawn sequences that would carry on the storyline(s). Fifteen issues were fully scripted and artists assigned to a number of stories, only a few of which were completed. # '"The Launching of the Cosmic Express": written by Jim McPherson, artwork by Dave Sim (reprinted from Phantacea One, 1977); additional artwork provided by Ian Bateson, 1987; additional lettering by Fred Armstrong in his first work for Phantacea Publications; contains a new splash page and a freshly designed Cosmic Express by Ian Bateson, who also did the full wraparound cover # "Tail Teller": written by Jim McPherson, artwork and lettering by Ian Fry, in his first work for Phantacea Publications # Doc Defiance v Devil Wind: written by Jim McPherson, artwork and lettering by Ian Fry (adapted from Phantacea One, 1977 and Phantacea Two, 1978) * Issue contains a prose introduction written by Jim McPherson on the inside front cover, image of the Trigregos Sisters (who first appeared in Phantacea Four, 1979) drawn by Ian Fry, 1987 * Issue ends with notes by Jim McPherson on publications planned for the future, along with a black and white iteration of the cover intended for Phantacea Phase One #2 (which never came out), art by Ian Bateson, 1987 * For the sake of clarity, some of the Dave Sim reprint art, complete with the additional art and lettering, from this issue reappeared in "Phantacea Revisited 1: The Damnation Brigade", released by Phantacea Publications in 2013, and 2014's "Phantacea Revisited 2: Cataclysm Catalyst" * Also for clarity's sake, Ian Fry's artwork from this issue was reprinted in 1990's "Forever & Forty Days - [http://www.phantacea.com/4-ever4Synop.htm#logo The Genesis of PHANTACEA]" and 2014's '"Phantacea Revisited 2: 'Cataclysm Catalyst"' * Ian Bateson's artwork intended for Phantacea Phase One #2 eventually appeared on pH-Webworld here and here; it was printed in its entirety in "Phantacea Revisited 1: The Damnation Brigade", released by Phantacea Publications in 2013 * "The Launching of the Cosmic Express" '''sequence, above, formed the basis for the three-part fantasy epic entitled '''Launch 1980; the Launch itself featured most prominently in Jim McPherson's 2013, full length novel entitled "Nuclear Dragons", the second entry in the vastly extended story cycle * Ian Bateson's cover appears in background of display image and dominates the current stand-up banner for Phantacea Publications * Have another look at the wraparound cover. Where, you might ask, is the fourth Apocalyptic? Right in front of you, might be the answer. Nakba Ramazar, the Apocalyptic of Sudden Destruction, also known as Catastrophe in the books, is headless. * Click here for more on pHz1-1 Category:Phantacea, Jim McPherson, Dave Sim, Ian Bateson, Fred Armstrong, Ian Fry